


Don't You Know It's Gonna Be All Right (All right, all right)

by impossiblesongs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got a bad feeling about this, Luke.” Han Solo muttered, turning his car into some street labeled<i> Imperial March</i>. He’d never heard of it personally but apparently it existed. </p><p>“Would you stop worrying so much? It’s going to be fine,” Luke told him. “My dad’ll love you.”<br/> </p><p>  <span class="small">(AKA the SkySolo MeetTheParents!AU absolutely no one asked for)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Dad Wars

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not my characters and/or property  & make no money off this, this is just some good clean (and hella gay) fun. THIS HAS BEEN A DISCLAIMER.  
>  **AN:** I have become SkySolo trash and thus my offering to you. This is my first work in the SW fandom, be gentle. Enjoy if you can???
> 
> Title of fic from the song "Revolution" by The Beatles.
> 
> Also it should be noted that I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. xoxo

“I got a bad feeling about this, Luke.” Han Solo muttered, turning his car into some street labeled _Imperial March_. He’d never heard of it personally but apparently it existed.

“Would you stop worrying so much? It’s going to be fine,” Luke told him. “My dad’ll love you.”

“Listen, kid, I know you’re a goner for me yourself but your dad’s gonna be a different story. You understand that, right? Dads aren’t in the business of falling head over heels for the guys that end up on their doorstep dating their sons, I can promise you that. I mean, geez. I dated his daughter first and now I’m dating his son?” Han muttered, mostly to himself. “Hell, he’ll hate me on principle.”

Luke chuckled, waving Han and his completely valid points away. “Nonsense. My Dad will love you, Han.” Luke repeated, his hand settling on Han’s knee. Completely short-circuiting Han’s brain for a second.

“And just how do you know that, scamp? Did the Force tell ya?” Han goaded, back on track. And okay, maybe a little bit of spite over how relaxed Luke’s attitude seemed to be about the whole thing seeped into his question. But this situation was big dammit. Even Leia hadn’t taken Han to meet their father when they were dating, and they’d almost been engaged for crying out loud!

Luke, though. Luke meant more to Han than, hell. Maybe more than his own self-preservation. That’s how this whole mess started up in the first place. Luke had been all cheery one morning and smiling at Han the way he always does, like Han’s hung the moon and the stars and the sky and damn near everything Luke cherishes. Luke had then asked if Han wanted to meet his father and Han, stripped bare and defenseless when he’s in Luke’s vicinity, so that everything is simple and without consequence. His love for the kid making him a bit stupid, he had gone and said _Sure, why not_.

What a disaster.

Han parked the Falcon at the edge of the driveway when the address came into view. It was the last house on the block. A glance over at his boyfriend, sitting in the passenger side, his shoulders hunched forward and frowning, and Han regretted his rash words instantly. Luke in any state of unhappiness just wouldn’t do. His own worries be damned.

“Listen, kid. I-I’m sorry.” Han offered Luke, quiet and genuine. “You know I just want this to go okay. I’m not sure I’m the right guy for this kind of thing, and it scares the hell out of me. I don’t want to disappoint you.” Han masked his own overwhelming fear of meeting one of Luke’s parents with a tight grin, hoping Luke wouldn’t see through it. But Luke does. Luke, damn him, sees everything.

“Well, it’s like you said,” Luke’s lips quirked up into a smile and he shuffled himself closer to Han, eventually settling himself right into Han’s lap. “I love you to bits so he’ll kind of have to love you too, whether he likes it or not.”

Han wasn’t a hundred percent sold on the kid’s logic but with the sincerity burning bright and fierce in Luke’s eyes and suddenly being a lapful of Skywalker, Han wasn’t about to argue. He surged forward and took advantage. Han felt more than saw Luke’s smile return during their kiss, which may have gotten a little out of hand. As it took a pointed voice and a clearing of throat to interrupt them.

“Listen I know you’re a scoundrel but surely you intend to carry on _some_ sort of manners throughout dinner, Captain.”

Pulling back, Han caught sight of Luke’s sister (and also his ex) Leia Organa. Rolling his eyes and scowling, “Oh, this is just great.” He pulled back from Luke, looking fully accusatory at the kid. “You didn’t tell me your sister was comin’ to this thing too. Just tie the noose around my throat already, why don’t ya?”

“Would you stop being so overdramatic, Han?” Leia snapped testily. “This isn’t some sort of execution you’re being sentenced to.”

Han rose to the bait spectacularly, “Oh, my apologies, your Worship. This coming from the girl who refused to take me to meet her father in the first place!”

Leia composed herself first and Han had the sneaking suspicion that perhaps Luke had something to do with it. They have some weird telepathic twin thing going on, her and Luke. Han can’t prove it but dammit he’s _sure_ of it!

Luke had climbed off of Han by now and was exiting the car, placing a warm hand on Leia’s shoulder. Thanking her no doubt.

“I don’t know why you’re set against me being there,” Leia said. “You’re going need to someone who is on your side during this whole thing.”

“I thought you said there was nothing to worry about, princess.” Han replied.

“You’re impossible,” Giving up on the idea of civility, Leia head back inside.

With her gone, Han’s anxieties came back full force.

“Hey,” Luke said, at Han’s side in an instant. “It’s going to be okay. He’s just my father.”

“Yeah, kid.” Han smirked, _and that’s exactly what I’m afraid of._

Each step brought Han closer and closer towards the inevitable. He was finally meeting _the_ Anakin Skywalker. Father to Luke and Leia, among other things.

It's funny, Han thinks. Han Solo had never been a man who was interested in knowing the odds, not about anything. However he finds he wouldn't mind some damn good assurances that he'd get out of this particular situation alive, let alone with his heart still intact. His heart just happened to be the man at his side, one Luke Skywalker.

Oh, how he has a bad feeling about this indeed.


	2. Episode 2: Return Of The Obi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

There was a bit of awkward idling to partake in once Han was inside Vader’s house. Not that it made him uneasy or anything. It’s just that the impending doom to follow lingered in the air and not even a cold beer or two or three could stifle it.

Introductions hadn’t gone a lot better either. There was Luke, all easy smiles and positively golden, saying _this is Han, Dad, the man I love_. There was Leia, silent but judging. And then there was Vader – or as the man insisted to be called: Mister Skywalker – glaring until Luke gave his father a tiny nudge. Vader turned to his son and brightened at the sight of him. Next he was offering his hand to Han and Han took it. Vader proved to possess an almost vice-like grip. One that felt almost foreboding. Han couldn’t help thinking of that strong grip choking the life out of him, he even felt short of breath, but then it was over. Because Vader let go and excused himself to finish preparing dinner.

 _Please, call me Mister Skywalker._ Yeah, Han scoffed. Because the fact that Luke’s father played a major part in the most disastrous political scheme of the century (the attempt to ensure a really creepy Senator gained enough power to enslave anyone he wanted and became some sort of dictator over the entire world) is completely disregarded when you're a guest for dinner.

But sure, Han supposes, for civility’s sake. Mister Skywalker it is.

Clear blue eyes met his own and Luke gave Han the proudest little smile he’d ever seen and in the blink of an eye those uneasy feelings about Vader were put to rest. Han felt something heavier than air settle in his lungs. Hell, settle somewhere even deeper. His heart probably. It wasn’t even a bother when Leia engaged Luke in a very recent political debate, one Han was not overly-eager to join. He used that time to mull things over silently. Luke's warm body, present and encouraging at his side. What more could a guy ask for?

 “You want to buck up there, Captain?” Leia advised conversationally, suddenly the only twin at his side.

“Huh?” Han answered unintelligibly, his nerves getting the better of him. Leia rolled her eyes. Seeing through him in seconds. “Where’s Luke?” he asked.

“Daddy asked him to go help in the kitchen,” Leia informed him. “He’s a rather extravagant cook when he has the time for it, which is often now. Considering,” Leia glanced away, obviously insinuating the political scandal.

Han scoffed, unimpressed and newly antsy. “And how do I know he’s not in there giving Luke a lecture about me. That’s no fair, Leia. Talking down about me in another room where I won’t even be able to object or defend myself!”

“Keep your voice down,” Leia warned calmly. “Listen, I know you’re nervous about this but honestly Han, pull yourself together.”

 “Easy for you to say, sweetheart,” Han straightened himself to his full height and pointed in the direction Luke had presumably gone off. “You’re not the one being judged in there.”

“And neither are you,” Leia replied with the utmost certainty though a few feathers were ruffled. Han could tell. “My father needed help with preparing the food. That’s all.”

“Oh, come on. I wasn’t born yesterday, you know? I bet Vader’s in there begging Luke to come to his senses, or something close to it. The least your dad could do is say it to my face instead of hiding like some… some… some _coward_.”

Leia stared, at first speechless but quickly recovering. “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that, Han. If my father has anything to say to you, believe me, he’ll say it to your face.”

A doorbell chimed, breaking in on their escalating argument.

“I’ll get it!” Luke’s voice carried from the kitchen. He hurried past both Han and Leia without a glance, exclaiming at the door happily, “ _Ben_! Leia, Dad, it’s Ben! He made it!”

Han groaned miserably and Leia elbowed him for it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi came into Han’s sight, Luke in toe, grinning like a maniac.


	3. Episode 3: That's Just How The Force Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & sweet. Enjoy!

“So, I hear you’ve been made Captain of the Force,” Vader spoke conversationally though, Han noted, there was no real interest behind it.

Either way, Luke beamed proudly at him.

“A little over a year now, sir.” Han confirmed, picking at the elaborate plate of food before him and trying to shove whatever came off like a human being and not some kind of animal.

“Obi Wan tells me you didn’t believe in the Force when you were first approached for recruitment,” Vader comments, disapproving of the very notion.

Before Han can respond Obi Wan interrupts, saying, “That one is a story indeed.”

“I remember that,” Luke mentioned enthusiastically, turning to face his father. “That’s when Han and I first met. I was already in training at the police academy at that point and um, actually,” Luke turned beet red.

Han knew it was a rocky story, but he couldn’t help fill with fondness at Luke’s adorable shyness over the whole thing.

“He had to arrest me,” he finished the sentence.

“Arrest you?” Vader’s brow furrowed with alarm at the idea. 

“Oh yes, daddy,” Leia chimed, “didn’t I tell you? Han used to be a thief.”

“Smuggler,” Han corrected automatically. “The best one in town, if we’re comparing.”

Leia stuck her tongue out at him.

Vader looked to Obi Wan who only nodded in confirmation. “We kind of roped him in on some faulty charges,” recalled the family friend, “but we didn’t have anything significant to hold him with. He turned out to be the most integral piece to my final case.”

Vader nodded slowly, eyes widening when he understood. “The Hutt case."

Obi Wan shrugged, “We had nothing on Jabba or his Intel, I’m afraid, so we… and I'm not proud to admit this but we cut a few corners.”

“That’s just fancy talk for saying he lied,” Han corrected, nonplussed and obviously still not over it. 

“Oh, like getting control of your life back is the worst thing that ever happened to you,” Leia countered. Having none of it. 

And Han couldn’t exactly argue against that point so he merely glared. He most certainly remembered that period of his life well enough, basically being blackmailed by the police force. Obi Wan, who played the unseen figure in charge of the Hutt Case, and two police twins too young for their jobs, playing good cop and bad cop. Both turning out to be so much more.

A young woman, who more than proved she could handle herself better than most men, and her brother, with eyes bluer than the sky and so much stronger than the eye could imagine. Both, in different ways, responsible for making things better and _just_.

“They turned me into their informant and offered me a deal,” Han recounted for Luke’s dad. “And at the end of the whole fiasco,” he nodded over towards Luke, “the kid offered me a chance to fight for something more than myself. To be a part of something that made a difference.”

Luke hid his grin behind his palm, modest and remembering the past so fondly. “Han scoffed in my face, of course, and took off. Thought that was the last I’d seen of him until he turned up at just the right moment and ended up saving my hide.”

“Well, kid,” Han leaned into the table with a huge grin breaking out over his face, “who in the hell turns up at a gun fight without a loaded gun, huh? Who?”

Leia chuckled from beside Han, “Oh, I remember that! I’d never been more furious with you, Luke.”

“So I’m not fond of violence!” Luke defended. “Sue me.”

“You’re a cop!” Han persisted, grinning like a loon. “And don’t everyone thank me at once, by the way.”

“Quite,” Obi Wan agreed. The hint of a smile working itself onto his stern face, until he was openly grinning at the memory of it as an old friend.

And then, _finally_ , so did Vader.

The dinner ended up filled with Luke, Han and Leia recalling the cases they solved together for the last three years. The three of them got on well and, whether Vader liked it or not, it showed.

They went over how the first two years of Han's recruitment were full of Han and Leia's ups and downs, the 'are they/aren't they' tension that bled into the workplace, and the eventual acceptance of their relationship dissolving. The both of them realizing that with all the love and care in the world it won't change their differences and that they'd be better off as friends.

That last part is recalled with more acceptance than sadness and so it's at that moment that Han and Leia realize that they're okay, sharing a glance and smiling at each other, and finally, _finally_ , fully able to mean it. Leia smiles over at Luke happily and prompts the story of Luke and Han's romance.

At the end of that retelling, with a kindly smile upon on his face, Obi Wan states, "Well if you ask me, that's just how the force works."

The end of the night felt like a victory with a little smidge of acceptance thrown into it, too. And when Han grabs Luke’s hand in his as they’re leaving, Vader pats him on the shoulder instead of strangling him to death.

And yeah. Han never could have predicted those odds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts???


End file.
